


Right Where He Saved Them

by a_little_hazy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Just fluff guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bitch got sad, boom fluff, good for him, no beta we die like wilbur soot, phil loves his kids so fucking much guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Phil gets his youngest sons together and does something that's been a long time coming.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 458
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	Right Where He Saved Them

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy here I am posting really late at night oop  
> I wrote this bc the anxiety was getting bad and sometimes your need to cope with a factional dad and his 4 feral kids. I did not even read this over to find very obvious stupid mistakes. I'll look over it in the morning -- edit: did that! :D

Phil was practically giddy. His feathers were puffed out, and he had to hold himself back from constantly cooing happily. The one thing he couldn't help, though, was the broad smile on his lips.

He had practically whisked Tubbo inside once Niki dropped him off, pressing kisses all over his face and laughing loudly when Tubbo squirmed out of his grip and ran off to find Tommy. Phil's cheeks almost felt warm, and he went off to check up on his other kids.

"Hey," Phil said as he entered the room Techno and Wilbur had made themselves comfortable, trying to hold back an excited laugh. "Tubbo just arrived!"

"Nice!" Wilbur snapped his book closed, getting up and rushing out o the room to go harass the two kids, patting Phil on the shoulder on the way out.

Phil watched him go, watched him swing open the door and call something incomprehensive out before rushing off. Phil could almost cry, pure happiness and giddy excitement, gripping his heart so hard he feared it may burst. He allowed himself to clap together hand hands a few times, just to let out some energy before turning back to Techno. He was splayed out comfortably on the couch, about halfway through one of the thickest books Phil had with his glasses falling down his nose slightly.

"You look like you're in a good mood," Techno chuckles, and Phil does too.

"I am. I really am," Phil laughs, plopping himself down on the chair Wilbur had just been lying in. "I have so much energy!" He laughed, shaking out his hands.

Techno chuckles again, marking the page he was on and setting the book down. "It happens." Phil could practically  _ hear  _ the smile.

"Ugh! I'm so giddy! I'm not even going to ask them today! Tubbo still needs to get his stuff settled for the night." Phil cut himself off before he could go on a tangent, tugging anxiously on his necklace.

Before Techno could get another word in, Tubbo burst through the door, yelling for Phil to help him. Tommy and Wilbur come scrambling on his heels, yelling and laughing. Tubbo jumps into Phil, hiding in his wings and laughing so hard tears start filling his eyes. Phil can't help but laugh along, playfully cradling Tubbo to his chest.

The house feels so kind when Tubbo is home.

Sleep comes easy, with the day filled with laughing and running and playing. Tubbo desperately tried to give flying another go as well, leaving Phil breathless from pulling the boy's weight around in the sky so much. He couldn't be happier. He puts his kids to bed, and they don't resist his kisses, and sleep feels more gentle than it has in ages.

The next morning the boys rise early to help Phil make breakfast. They fight about the little things like who gets to crack the eggs or pour the frosting, and Phil can't help but chuckle. His heart squeezes in the chest, and he has trouble breathing, but he feels so overwhelmingly happy that he couldn't have it any other way.

Techno and Wilbur shuffle downstairs at the smell of pastries. Soon everyone is gathered around the table, Tubbo and Tommy practically scarfing down their food.

"So..." Phil starts, causing both boys to stop dead in their tracks and look at Phil like they were in trouble. "I have this little tradition on birthdays." Phil chuckles and scratches his cheek. "We don't know either of yours, but it's almost been a year since you both were dropped on my doorstep, so I thought now was as good a time as ever."

Tommy and Tobbo share a glance, so in sync that Wilbur almost bursts out laughing when a little food drops from Tubbo's mouth.

"Would you two like to put your handprints on my Tree?" Phil asks.

"Your Tree?" Tommy asks, and Phil hums. "You mean the tree with all of the handprints of your family? That Tree?"

"I-I know it's a little weird, but-"

"Yes!" Tubbo bursts and Tommy eagerly agrees. "In fact, we'd be honored!"

Phil can't tell if he's laughing or crying, maybe both, but he drops his head into his hands as everyone in his family lightheartedly coos at and hugs him.

It's been a while since Phil had made this paint; his mother showed him once upon a time, infused with magic and meant to stand the test of time. He keeps it in a little bowl and heads off to his Tree, Tommy and Tubbo following eagerly. Wilbur and Techno come along as well, soft smiles on their face as they watch.

Phil presents the bowl to Tommy. "Just dip your palm in," He instructs.

Tommy does so but pauses as he looks up at the tree. All of the handprints that show a history he'll probably never know. It's a little daunting.

"Just put it wherever feels right," Phil says softly.

Tommy glances down and sees a spot that was left wide open. He sticks his palm in the space, laughing in awe a little bit as he pulls his hand back and sees his print on the tree.

Tubbo goes next, slapping his handprint next to Tommy's without hesitation.

Phil's heart swells. They're right in the places he saved for them.

"Thank you," Phill tries to get out, but tears clog his throat. "This is so embarrassing, oh my god."

Tubbo laughs and hugs him, playfully reaching up to pet his hair. Phil laughs wetly, with  _ so much _ love in his heart for his kids.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Phil sniffs. "Thank you for be a part of my family."

Tommy smiles, broad, wide, and proud, and throws himself against his dad, hugging him tightly. Wilbur mirrors him, throwing himself against Phil, almost tipping everyone over.

"Don't cry, Phil, you big sap!"

Techno rests his forehead against the back of Phil's neck, chuckling out a "yeah, it's gonna get old if you cry every time we have a bonding moment."

It only makes the tears flow harder. Phil laughs, and he cries, and he kisses his kids. He loves his kids so, so much. He's so glad they love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* I love them so fucking much
> 
> edit: so was nobody gonna tell me I forgot the L in Phil or


End file.
